Four Minutes
by Rem Havoc
Summary: This is based off of the song "Four Minutes to save to world." Sort of.


**Four Minutes**

Edward Elric stepped off of the train, with a small limp in his step. Carefully, he threw his suit case over his shoulder and started off toward Central Military Head Quarters, as much as he didn't want to. His brother wasn't with him this time. Alphonse was back in Risembool with the Rockbells, helping them with the shop. How Edward really wished his brother was here to help him stay calm while talking to Roy Mustang, his boss.

After a long walk, the young alchemist looked upon the Head wasn't right was the word, empty. No one was out walking around or on the just seemed a little strange to him that there was no one out and about.

Looking down the street he saw in the world was going was just plain creepy to decided to walk through the front gates anyway then the doors of the no one.

Edward started in a dead sprint to Mustang's slammed through the . On two 's and his first lieutenants, Riza eyes widened and ran to another office, no one and no , running to Hughes office this .

"Dammit..What the hell's going on...?"Asked the alchemist to himself.

A loud bang, then something wizzing by Edward's turned around quickly, seeing a few men in black aiming guns at ran off with the men running after saw a door, open enough for him to slip shut the door quietly and looked at where he was the stair blood on the steps.

"Well, looks like they're down here..."Edward walked down the stairs quietly and followed the trail of the way down he was thinking the worst of what was down they might be chopped up or they're bodies might be sliced up.

The blood stopped at the last door to the three of them were there, plenty much noticed him first.A weak smile came across his lips then it turned to a frown quickly.

"Y-you need to g-get out of here E-ed..."Saying this made Hawkeye adn Mustang look all looked had a few bloodied spots on their uniforms and dark circles under their eyes.

"Bullshit.I'm getting you guys out of here."Ed tried not to raise his voice, after all, basements echo and the sound could reach someone they didn't walked up to them to untie the pulled on one and it just slipped off completely."What the...?"

"G-get out kid.."Mustang glared up at the kid.

"Why haven'y you guys left yet?You aren't tied, so leave!"Ed glowered down at the three.

" us o-on this and g-get out."Hawkeye didn't look at him but down to her made Edward looked at all of their .Their hands were the only things keeping them from exploding.

"Damn..."He looked them in the face."Give those to me.."

Clapping his hands, Edward created a deep hole in the looked at them and grabbed the gernade in Mustangs hand first since he was the made sure not to set it threw it down the hole, then did the same with the other clapped again and closed the got away from the spot as a shaking occured.

"You idiot!!"Mustang stood weakly as did Hughes and Hawkeye."Do you even know what you've done?!"

"Calm down Roy...If you would've given us a chance, we'd tell you to find the others in the building and get them out."Hughes said quietly, knowing for sure that the men that did this would be on their way.

"What..?"

"Once those gernades went off a timer started for another bomb, a larger in the building and with only four minutes to the timer."Hawkeye shock on Edward's face increased listening to what he caused.

"We need to hurry and get out of here..."Said Mustang limping off toward the looked at the condition of the officers.

Edward looked down at his three minutes the hell were they going to get out?And with the condition they were in, it was going to be including the fact that this place was crawling with the terrorist.

Soon enough, they were upstairs and sneaking didn't have his gloves and Hughes and Hawkeye without their was going to be difficult for them.A man in black saw them, the same one that shot at Edward looked around for a different man in black started running towards transmuted a wall between him and them.

"C'mon."Hawkeye motioned them, knowing there was another exit around the other hall.

Running at the moment was difficult for the three exit was in sight ran faster with Hughes looking at his eyes widened as he let out a gasp.

"Fifty seconds guys."Hughes said, staying calm.

They ran faster to the doors flung the doors booms were heard from had made it out just in time and were far enough of them seemed to let out the breath they were holding in.

One last bang.

This band was an was from a feel back, onto the ground with blood pouring from his was down beside him in a second, holding him up off of the and Mustang looked around for the wasn't a soul around.

On Hughes watch, it was exactly four minutes after Edward had freed them and they all got out of the building before it blew up.

Exactly four minutes.


End file.
